We're The Best
by take-me-down-higher
Summary: Another Reid kidnapped fic
1. Chapter 1

It was five am when the members of the BAU arrived to work. All were clinging to coffee and worrying about what could have happened to require their early presence. Agent Hotchner walked in and threw five case files on the table. His entrance startled them. Garcia looked troubled.

"Thank you for coming in so early," he said as each member picked up a file and started to read it. "To give you the short version, Andy and Michael Conrad are two brothers who have been on police watch lists for a number of years now. You may remember a case a few years back in Denver where three girls went missing,"

"They never found the bodies." Morgan finished.

"Wait," JJ suddenly interrupted, "are you saying the bodies have been found?"

"Unfortunately no. It appears over the years the brothers have built up their abduction total by taking high risks victims. Most bodies never found. They want to be 'the best' and they want to show us."

"Okay, so eight months after the girls go missing they attack again. Except this time in Minneapolis," Morgan read from the file.

"And again six months later in San Antonio, then Nashville, Atlanta, Charlottesville. To name a few. But each time they resurface, less time has passed."

"They're gaining confidence." Prentiss stated.

"It doesn't make sense," Rossi added, "they started out, all over the place. But now they've developed a pattern, it's like coming across high risk victims no longer satisfied them. They know what they want, and they're going to kill as many as they can before they get there."

Hotch looked downcast, "Sir?" Garcia asked, concerned.

"I got a call about an hour ago from Andy Conrad. He told me that he knew we know their profile, and that we're the best when it comes to finding serial killers. He said if anyone can stop him and his brother it's us. And for that reason he's putting us to the test. He has to beat us to win. And he's confident he will."

"Oh no," Garcia said. She could tell something was off. From the moment Hotch put five case files on the table.

"They've taken Reid."


	2. Chapter 2

"Considering we already know the profile, let's start with when and how they took him." Morgan said. It was obvious he was angry. They all were.

"From his apartment?" Prentiss suggested.

"No… that would be too easy. They want to humiliate us. They took him between leaving here and arriving home." Hotch said, "He was still here last night when I left… Garcia I need you to look at security footage from last night."

"Yes Sir," she said and quickly left.

"Say they took him from here, what are the chances he'll be alone? Why risk being seen if they're on dozens of watch lists?" Prentiss asked.

"They've probably been watching us. All of us. Determining who to take, and when. They thrive off not being caught, they can't not put themselves at risk. They may have been waiting every night for the right moment." Hotch responded

"I'll tell Garcia to look for a suspicious car," Morgan said as he left.

"Oh boy… " Garcia was repeating to herself as Morgan walked in. Morgan could see a clear picture of Reid on her computer, standing in front of the back of his car, with his hands in the air, facing the direction of the camera and obviously one or both of the unsubs who couldn't be seen.

"Garcia is that…" Morgan started.

Garcia turned around in her chair "I came across it a couple minutes ago. I couldn't watch it. I don't want to watch it. I was just about to call you guys."

"Put it back to the start," Morgan pulled out his phone, "Hey Hotch, Garcia's got something. Get everybody."

Once everyone was gathered in front of her computer, she clicked play. Reluctantly, she stayed and watched too.

The camera was luckily facing towards Reid's car as they watched him walk up to drivers' side and begin to take his messenger bag off his shoulder. He looked to his right, surprised, then shock and fear were evident on his face. No one made a sound as they watched him slowly put his hands up and walk to the back of the car. Facing the unsub, Reid said something no one could hear and after a couple of seconds dropped his messenger bag on the ground. He slowly removed his weapon and crouched to the ground, while keeping his hands level with his face, in clear view. With his right hand, he put his gun on the ground and threw it under his car, then he did the same with his keys and bag. He didn't take his eyes off the man off camera the whole time.

Reid slowly stood up straight and began to walk to his left. Garcia quickly brought up two camera's that covered the area they were in. One camera showed them from the front, the other the back. Reid stopped next to a parked car. The unsub walked up to him from behind holding a gun level with his head. The team was able to identify him as Andrew Conrad. Reid spoke again, then Andrew walked around to face him. It looked like he was sizing Reid up. Andrew said something to Reid, moments later he said something again. When Reid didn't respond Andrew used the gun in his hand to hit Reid across the side of his face. Although shocked by the attack, Reid managed to stay upright. He used the back of his hand to wipe his right cheek, when he looked he saw blood. Reid didn't look scared at all. He stood with confidence despite being hit. He showed no emotion. Morgan and Hotch both felt a little proud as they watched.

The back car door opened and Michael got out. Leaving the door open, he approached Reid and stood behind him. Andrew spoke to Reid one more time before Michael put a small needle into the side of Reid's neck. As Reid realized what was happening his eyes grew wide and any emotion he was hiding was gone. The fear of the situation was evident on his face before he fell to the ground unconscious. Dropping the needle, Michael began to drag Reid to the car, where he and Andrew hastily put him into the back before getting into the front and leaving.

Garcia and JJ were both too shocked to say anything. Hotch looked undisturbed by what he had seen. After a moment of thought he spoke. "Garcia, find out where the car went after it left. Also check to see who it belongs to. If it's stolen we need to know where they stole it from. Everyone else come with me."

The team followed Hotch to the car park where they saw Reid's car. Morgan bent down and looked under it. "Keys, bag and gun." He confirmed.

"We need to move all these cars. Recreate the scene and learn as much as we can," Hotch said.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I've been really busy and I decided I'll just post what I've got to keep your interest. I do have more for this chapter, so you can expect that in chapter 3.**

**I know the first chapter is incredibly short, but it was more of a teaser to see if I should go on. In my head, I had a lot more for Chapter 1 but I struggle to get what's in my head into words.**

**For future chapters, I'm basically making it up as I go.**


End file.
